


Breaking the Ice

by littlemonster



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster/pseuds/littlemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The threesome scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

Amy sits nervously on Karma’s bed, watching her hands turn from pink to white as she rubs her knuckles harshly. Sat to her right is Liam, he’s so close she can smell his aftershave and she’s pretty sure he’s purchased a new shirt for this occasion. Sat to his right is Karma, her long trench coat covering her newly purchased dress, Amy’s not sure why. Pretty much everything about this situation she’s not sure “why.” She’s not sure why she agreed to this charade in the first place. She’s not sure why she’s suddenly questioning herself. Questioning the past 16 years of her life, every decision she’s made, every boy she’s kissed, every time her heart skipped a little faster when Karma said her name. She’s not sure why her whole world lit up and she suddenly felt alive when she kissed Karma for the first time a few weeks ago. She’s not sure of a lot of things but she turns her head to the right and sees the girl she’s known her whole life sitting anxiously on her bed and she starts to understand things a little better. “That’s why”, she thinks.

“Is that ice over there?” Karma suddenly asks, her voice echoing around the eerily silent room. Amy is thankful for the distraction.

“I’m gonna go break it…” 

Amy can sense the nervousness in her friend’s voice and there’s a sudden sense of collectiveness in the room. All three are anxious and nervous about what’s going to occur that night. Only thing is that Liam doesn’t know that Amy and Karma are faking it and Karma doesn’t know that Amy thinks she’s secretly in love with her. Amy’s stomach knots at how hypocritical and wrong this whole thing is.

Karma returns with two glasses of water, filled to the brim with ice. 

“Thanks”, Amy and Liam say in unison and Amy cringes at how awkward she feels.

Amy barely takes two sips of the ice cold beverage which she’s surprisingly thankful for, considering she didn’t even realize how hot she was. The trench coats were a bad idea, thanks Karma. She looks up to see Karma offering her her hand. She looks up questioningly at the brunette.

“Come on…” Karma smiles.

Amy sets her glass down on the floor and takes the other girl’s soft hand in hers. She stands up as Karma leads her to the middle of the floor. She sees Karma duck her head as if in shame of what she’s about to do. Her hands make her way to the belt of Amy’s coat and untie it. She then presses her hands against Amy’s shoulders and slips the coat to the ground. Amy feels suddenly barer in her short cocktail dress Karma picked out for her cause she’s rubbish at those sort of things. Amy doesn’t return the action because she knows Karma is going to do it anyway, this is all for Karma. And then she does just that, but in slightly quicker motion, Karma removes her own trench coat, never once looking up at the blonde.

Amy can feel Liam’s eyes boring into her and she suddenly feels hot with nerves. She tries to block him out of her peripheral vision so she shuts her eyes tightly aware of what’s about to come. It’s not long before she feels Karma’s familiar lips on hers and her hands sweeping behind her back, holding her close. For these past few weeks, Amy has been imagining that this is real. That her and Karma are a real couple, Liam doesn’t exist and they’re madly in love. But it’s whenever Karma mentions Liam or how popular she suddenly is that Amy falls back down to reality with a bump. Because Karma is straight and if she knew Amy was having these secret thoughts, she’d probably never speak to her again. That’s the reason they’re here tonight, so Karma can get into Liam’s pants any way possible.

Amy tries hard to block that particular image from her mind as she wraps her arms tighter around Karma’s small frame. She can hear Liam’s heaving breathing from a few feet away, reminding her of the unfortunate reality of the situation. Karma’s tongue enters her mouth and Amy suddenly feels dizzy with elation. Karma has never kissed her so hard before but Amy can’t take any more.

She pulls away quickly, stepping away from the brunette, almost fearful of the impact she has on her.

Karma darts her eyes to Liam and then back to Amy.

“What’s up, baby?” Karma says loud enough for Liam to hear while grabbing her hand.

Amy tugs it sharply away, “stop, don’t call me that” she whispers.

Karma darts her eyes worryingly to Liam and laughs nervously.

“She’s just really shy! ...” she explains to Liam.

His eyes are still wide and his mouth open but he manages a nod her way in response.

Karma steps towards the blonde and whispers sharply, “what is up with you? I thought we had a deal?!”

“A deal?! Please explain how I’m benefiting in any way from this? ,” Amy whispers back.

“We’ll be back in a sec,” Karma smiles Liam’s way, “just need to freshen up”. 

The dark haired boy looks more relaxed than earlier and smiles back.

Karma drags Amy forcefully into the bathroom across the landing.

She shuts the door behind her and locks it. The two just stare at each other for a minute unsure of where to even begin.

“Look,” Karma begins, “I know this isn’t easy for you. But you promised me Aims. You know I really, really like him.”

Amy’s chest tightens again.

“I can’t do it. I’m sorry. I can pretend to be your girlfriend all you want, but this..” she throws her hands up in the hair in exasperation, “this is too far.”

“You know me and you don’t have to do anything. You can pretend you don’t feel well and go home and leave me there with him. We’ve been through this Amy! You’d be doing me a huge favour.”

Amy shakes her head, “it’s all about you isn’t it? What about me? Everyone thinks I’m a lesbian now, thanks to you and your need to be accepted by everyone. You never even give a second thought for your best friend.”

Karma rolls her eyes in disbelief, “no one forced you into this, Amy! You agreed to it!”

“Yeah and I’m disagreeing now. Have a nice night.” 

Amy shoves Karma out of the way of the door and unlocks it open. Stepping out onto the landing, she immediately bumps straight into a tall, slender man. She looks up and sees Liam looking like he just heard Santa Claus doesn’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are picky, I'm not sure whose bedroom this takes place in, I'm not exactly sure how old they are and everything is kinda my own interpretation of the characters, since we don't fully know them yet. :)


End file.
